Roadtrip!
by A Night Owl
Summary: The Modies find themselves stuck in a rundown cottage after misreading that they were going to be staying in five star luxury. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show. All references made belong to their respective owners. Enjoy !


**Mode Road-Trip!!**

**Chapter 1: "Skeletons in the Closet" **

The weather was warming up and the latest styles were changing. Peep toes were now out and Stillettos are still in trend. The latest accessory is the Pink Croc Prada handbag and Betty obviously doesn't have it! But it had become a lot more argumentative around the office. Daniel and Wilhelmina were now at each others throats 24/7, Claire was becoming furious with the baby mama drama and Amanda had become more bitchy towards everyone. There was something in the air that had made them change their attitude. And after all, they were family, weren't they? Maybe all they needed was a little time out together, away from all the offices and phones. But what seemed like the best idea at the time came out in some unexpected ways…

"Daniel do you think you could possibly move your leg over any further?"

"I can't! You're suitcase is in the way!"

"Well what am I suppose to do about it? Where else can it possibly fit?"

As Amanda and Daniel tried to keep their space, the others were also finding it nearly impossible to move. You could've thought that coming from a wealthy family like the Meade's, money was like breathing air. It was that simple to come by. But you would've guess wrong. As instead of traveling in luxurious Chrysler they now found themselves in a cramped and overloaded 1969 Morris Minor.

There was suitcases everywhere! Many of them of course belonging to Amanda.

"Amanda, you do realize that we're only going for two days?" Christina said sounding concerned.

"Of course I do Christina, but if you really worried about fashion you would be in the same place. For example…" before continuing on, Amanda picked up reasonably sized tote bag. "When packing for a weekend away, a woman must never forget her toiletries; shampoo, conditioner, soap, make-up etc. Then there's the electrical appliances…" she then places the toiletries back in their spot and points to another bag. "A woman must also remermber her bare necessities. These include phone, pager, iPod, straightner and most importantly her curling iron. And then of course there is the…"

"Okay, okay! We get the picture! Now can you go back to your seat groove and zip it?" said Christina after finally getting a word in. Her advice did seem to go to good affect because Amanda did what she was told and sat back up in her seat next to Daniel and Christina. She was silent as she pulled out the latest edition of Elle and started reading. Since no one in the car really got along without having some issues wrong with each other everyone one in the car was silent. Daniel looked out the window in thought of why the hell he was here!

"Can someone please remind me why the hell I agreed to this?"

"Because Daniel, we're family" Amanda acknowledged.

"Amanda, you're not family…"

"It's because Daniel, this… "group" of people need to know how to act towards each other, cos at the moment you're acting like a bunch of six year olds fighting over a paint palet!" Claire added.

"Well that's not my problem. I don't see why we all have to spend a weekend in isolation with each other when it's not all of us that act like kids. Only some people in this car need to grow up…"

"And who exactly would you be referring to Daniel?" Amanda questioned.

"If its not already clear enough I think that…" Daniel got cut off by Betty before he mentioned to much information than what it could take.

"Everyone just shut it! Gees! Personally Amanda needs to grow up the most but…" before Betty could speak anymore, a furious Amanda stepped in.

"Excuse me? Who's the one that dressed up as a butterfly for Halloween?"

"But who was the one that held their boss' watch ransom?" Betty argued back. As much as Amanda wanted to continue their little tiff, when she looked up and saw the look on Daniel's face she knew it was time to stop.

"How much longer Betty until we stop for gas?" Christina pleaded.

"Another ten more minutes at the most," Betty responded. And for the next ten minutes there was no arguing at all. It was complete silence in the car until they reached the service station.

As soon as they reached the gas station it was like feeding time at the zoo! All six passengers, including Betty rushed out of the car to breathe air for the first time in hours. From where they had left off, they still had ages until they reached their destination in the lower east of Seattle. Not surprisingly Amanda was first into the service station store. She pushed the others out of the way as she rushed towards the display of chocolate bars on her way to the shop assistant.

"Yes?" The shop assistant asked politely.

"Givemeallthebeefjerkeythatyouhavebecauseihaven'teatensinceThursday!!" Even though Amanda's sentence would've made much more sense in slow motion, the shop assistants mouth dropped open in amazement that someone could get that many words out of their mouth in seconds!! The assistant slowly reaches over the counter and pulls out three sticks of Beef Jerkey from an old looking container.

"That will be two dollars please," the assistant replied as she gestured her hand out for the money. As Amanda ruffled through her pocket she managed to pull out the correct amount of change and handed it to the girl behind the counter. As she turns around and heads back towards the car she starts to binge at the Jerkey until…

"I thought you said it wasn't carb day…" Daniel questioned curiously. Amanda promptly removed the Jerkey from her mouth and shoved it in the bin.

"What did you really come to ask me Daniel?"

"Look…" he said lowering his voice so the others shopping around them did not hear. "If this weekend is to awkward for you, or if its getting on your nerves…you can go home. I can even drive you back there myself…"

"Please Daniel, I can handle a weekend with Claire, Christina and You. But I'm not quite sure how a weekend with Betty's going to go." Amanda cut Daniel off.

"Amanda, you live with Betty! How hard can it be?"

"Because Daniel, Betty's the only one that knows about my personal life. And I don't want this weekend to turn into the "Amanda's Secret Show of Secrets!" Daniel and Amanda both laughed at this comment.

"You do realize that everyone's got some skeletons hiding in their closet, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but sometimes…they're better being left there." Daniel could now tell by Amanda's voice and facial expressions that something was up. But there was not much longer to talk. The others had finshed buying their own nibbles for the next three hour interval in the car and it was Daniel and Amanda's cue to separate and pretend nothing had happened. But as they were about to, Betty came over and stopped the awkward silence that was now upon them.

"Well come on! We can't waste all day standing here in complete silence! The next part of the drive's going to be fun! I even picked up this old cassette that's got all these great songs on it." Betty exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay! I'm just so looking forward to it!" Amanda commented sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be sarcastic!" Christina butted in as she walked right through the three. "Think of the five star motel room, with the relaxing spa, and the thirty-four channels of pay TV…"

"That's funny, 'cos I thought you, Christina, of all people would be looking forward to the mini-bar the most!" Daniel said. It was suppose to be a joke, but Christina didn't take it that way.

"And I personally think that your looking forward to the queen sized bed the most. You never know what fun that may turn into. Right Daniel?" Christina snapped back. Amanda gave a quiet, but easily heard chuckle under her breath. Daniel turned around and gave Amanda a filthy look.

"And you'd know that Amanda? Would you?" Daniel said furiously.

"Guys! Stop arguing with each other!! Gees! Look, when we get to the motel, you're all going to have separate rooms, thank goodness for that! And hopefully you'll all be floors and floors apart! Now just go back yourselves into that ridiculously sized car!" Betty remarked. Like Christina before, Betty's words went to good use. The three 'grown-ups' headed to the car and got into exactly were they were sitting only moments earlier.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Authors Note**

Next chapter will be up soon!! Hope you enjoyed this one!! :):)

This is my first ever story PUBLISHED on the net so I am very excited. I love writing scripts and one day hope to have some part in the movie industry. I would love to hear any comments so please leave a review!!

**Thanks**


End file.
